1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image pickup device having an automatic focus function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical automatic focusing method for a digital camera is contrast AF that involves calculating a contrast value of a partial region in a captured image, obtaining a position in focus according to the contrast value, and driving a focus lens to the position in focus. With regard to such contrast AF, when an image of a dark subject such as a night sky is captured, the position in focus is not obtained correctly in many cases since a satisfactory contrast value is not obtained from the captured image (refer to Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-198699)